Denial
by GreenIsMyHomie
Summary: She's afraid. She just can't admit it and he's running out of patience. OliverLilly. Twoshot.
1. one

**I don't own Hannah Montana, just the idea.**

**Yeah, okay on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Denial**

You could say the piercing stare Lilly Truscott is giving her work sheet could burn holes through the desk she was sitting at. She won't look up - no she _can't _look up because she's afraid she might accidentally lock eyes with...

_Him_.

She bites her lip, gripping the pencil she's already holding tightly. As much as she can't bare to look at him, the memory of there last interaction is still fresh in her mind.

**-(LXO)-**

_**2 DAYS AGO**_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about." She had stuttered. The boy before her looked down her with an intense look in his eye, one that resembled pain. He had burst into the room, claiming he knew all about her feelings. How would he know anything about her feelings?_

"_Oh come on Lilly! Of course you know what I'm talking about." He had stepped closer as she had stepped backwards, further away from his grasp. She had hoped she would never be in this position with him, dreaded this day for who knows how long. The day had finally come and she was far from ready. He continued to move closer to her and __Lilly eventually hit her door frame. She was stuck, no-where to turn to now. Gulping, she closed her eyes briefly._

_What was he going to do now?_

"_Just admit it. You feel the same way I feel about you. I'm not afraid to say it...why are you?" She slowly__ looked up at him, her bright blue eyes meeting his deep brown ones. She could see that determination was clouded with in them. He would keep prodding until she finally let the words out._

"_I can't." She whispered, her voice now cracking from the pressure she was under. She could feel the tears burning in her throat but she didn't care._

"_Please, I just...I have to hear you say it." He put his hands above her head boxing her in, looking at her intently. He blue eyes where now glazed over with tears, her pursed lips trembling as she looked into his own eyes__. Taking a minute t calm herself, she tool deep breath. It was time to let the words out._

"_I..." but she couldn't, just couldn't. She was too afraid, too worried, too everything. From the frustration, the tears fell from her eyelids and down her soft cheeks. Sniffing, she noticed his eyes were now roaming with disappointment._

"_I-I can't, I really can't. I'm sorry." She managed to choke the words out before her silent crying turned into full on sobs. He was loosing patience now. He just had to hear her say it. __Feeling the anger boiling up inside him, he clenched his fists. Why couldn't she say it? It really wasn't that hard._

"_Lilly, PLEASE!" The loudness and harshness of his tone made her flinch. __He just had to understand that she wasn't ready to admit those words yet. Whimpering noises interrupted her sobs and __from under him and she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away forcefully. He stumbled back not expecting the gesture._

"G_et out." She took a moment to try and control her breathing, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand roughly. He shook his head._

"_No, not until you admit the truth." Lilly narrowed her ready puffy eyes, a sudden boil of anger riling upwards within her. Why couldn't he get the message? She needed time._

"_Will you just GET OUT?" She shouted, pushing him again but hardly making any difference since he was ready for it this time. She was suddenly going hysterical, throwing things around, screaming obscene words. He watched her, a sad pitying look on his face. He walked calmly over to her, cradling her in his arms. She struggled against him weakly, using up the last of her energy. When she had finally gone quiet, her kissed her forehead._

_"I love you whispered." And from hearing those words Lilly wanted to cry again._

_She hardly remembers when he had let her go, slamming the door shut behind him. All she remembers is when she had__ eventually sobbed uncontrollably once again, sinking to the floor slowly._

**-(LXO)-**

"Miss Truscott, stop that unnecessary tapping and get back to work. Unless you want a detention." A stern voice comes from the front of the classroom, driving Lilly out of her thoughts.

"S-sorry Miss Riley." Lilly says flatly, almost dead like. She really isn't in the mood to hear Miss Riley's threaten her over something so stupid. She has bigger things to worry about.

She ends up getting detention any way because she hasn't done enough work. Or any for that matter.

The time is now three o'clock, meaning its time for her detention. She trudges unwillingly to Miss Riley's classroom and slowly opens the classroom door.

"Ah, Miss Truscott so nice of you to finally join us." Lilly furrows her eyebrows, wondering what she means by 'finally' but decides to ignore it. And who was this 'us' she was referring to? She shrugs her shoulders limply, not really caring for anything. Turning around her heart stops. She now know who the other participant in 'us' is. She can't take her eyes off the boy who had cause her feel like absolute shit for the past two days.

Oliver Oken.

She bites her lip, as he stares at her idly. This is going to be a very interesting detention.

**

* * *

**

**Please do me the honour of reviewing, thank you.**

**-Natasha.**


	2. two

**Thank you for the amazing feedback, you all made me smile. :) Okay now on with the final chapter.**

**Oh and as you obviously know I don't own Hannah Montana, just the idea.**

* * *

**Denial - Two.**

"Well Miss Truscott? Are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to take a seat so we can get this over with." Lilly manages to brake her intense gaze with Oliver to look over at Miss Riley's usual stern expression.

"Okay." She says quietly, quickly walking to a desk that is purposefully far away from him. Even though she isn't looking at him she can feel his eyes on her, burning another whole through her heart.

"Now you two, not a sound. Understand?"

"Yes." Says Oliver from his place at the back of the classroom. Lilly just nods, looking down at her desk. Miss Riley nods back and looking back down, continues reading her magazine of 'How To Get Slimmer In 5 easy steps. Despite the situation she is in, Lilly's lips curve into a small smile, amused. Who knew Miss Riley even thought to care about her figure?

The minutes past by agonizingly slow. Lilly's eyes are glued to her desk and she wants more than anything for this detention to just be over. Oliver is staring dazedly at the back of her head, admiring the soft blonde locks of hair falling gracefully down her back. Regret courses through his veins as he suddenly relives what happened those measly few weeks ago in his mind. He would do anything to just apologise.

Ten minutes later, Miss Rogers the vice principal walks in. She looks over at Lilly and Oliver and raises an even eyebrow. Shaking her head in dissapointment she turns to Miss Riley.

"Miss Riley, Principal Fisher would like to see you right away. About the meeting." Lilly's head immediately shoots up from the desk. Was Miss Riley going to have to leave them here? Alone?

"Oh um...okay. How long will this be?"

"Oh only about ten – fifteen minutes." Miss Rogers replies. Lilly's heart begins to quicken its pace. This could not be happening. This CAN NOT be happening!

"Well, you two will be fine while I'm gone won't you. I'm sure you won't get up to any funny business now?"

"Oh no, of course not Miss Riley." Oliver replies. Lilly can hear the happiness in his voice. What was so amazingly fantastic about this situation? The two teachers walk out closing the door quietly behind them. The room is deafeningly silent for a few moments. Lilly closes her eyes, debating on literally running out of the classroom and past the sunset.

"Lilly..." She doesn't say anything in reply, she just stares at the wall in front of her. She hears the creak of his chair and swallows nervously. She hears his foots steps getting closer. And then there he is crouching down right in front of her, some of his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes and a small nervous smile on his face.

As beautiful as ever.

They just stare at each other for a while. She bites her lip as she searches his eyes and the half smile is still occupying his lips. He looks so kissable at that moment. She wants to kiss him, and badly. It suddenly feels like she needs to kiss him. Feel those soft looking lips on hers.

She doesn't even realize what she is doing when she stands up out of her desk. She doesn't notice his confused expression when she stands in front of him. She presses herself against him with a sudden desire to touch him. She can feel his length through his skinny jeans, and the desire grows bigger.

She grabs the back of his head, her fingers sinking into his brown mop of hair, pulling him down to her height and its like slow motion when their lips finally collide. Oliver is taken aback; he didn't expect this at all. Lilly is _kissing him_. Weren't they just avoiding each other like literally ten minutes ago?

He circles his arms around her waist deepening, the kiss. Lilly's hands finish combing Oliver's hair and slowly slide to his neck, grinding her hips against his. Oliver moans at her actions, moving his hands to her inner thighs, lifting her legs to circle his waist. He turns them both to the direction of Miss Riley's desk and shortly afterwards she lightly bumps into it.

Without breaking the kiss, Oliver heaves Lilly onto the desk. Her hands go under his shirt, having a feel of his toned chest and Oliver's lips move away from hers and down to her neck, sucking on her smooth skin. Through her heavy breathing she moans out his name. She bucks herself into him and his responding moan is muffled into her neck. Her eyes close in pure delight. She wants him, oh so badly. He wants her just as bad.

"What _ON EARTH_ Is going on IN HERE?" Lilly and Oliver spring apart. Still breathing heavily, both shocked into oblivion.

"Well? Explain yourselves now!" But what is there that they could possibly say?

-**(LXO)-**

Lilly stares dazedly out of her window, she watches as the sun is setting in the sky. Her hair blonde, pin straight hair is now in a messy bun and she is only wearing a long T-Shirt the stops just above her knees. She feels like she is finally in peace with her self, cliché as that may sound. She grips her phone in her hand tightly as she watches the remainder of the sunset. She now knows what she has to do. She presses the number one button on her speed dial and lifts the phone to her ear. Still staring out the window, she listens to the endless rings.

"Hello?" He finally answers, and she smiles. A true smile, before replying.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :) ****Reviews are appreciated.**

**-Natasha.**


End file.
